


The beatles go to Chuck e cheese

by OctupusesGarden



Category: Chuck E. Cheese's Animatronic Shows, The Beatles (Band), The Beatles (Cartoon)
Genre: Chuck E. Cheese's, Crack, How Do I Tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:53:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29164506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OctupusesGarden/pseuds/OctupusesGarden
Summary: the beatles go to Chuck e cheese (ft Astrid and Stuart) and get in trouble. What will happen?
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	The beatles go to Chuck e cheese

**Author's Note:**

> Shoutout to my friend brooklynn for the plot lol

Brian sighed, Rubbing his temples. "Alright, you will behave in here or im never taking you guys anywhere ever again." The 6 smiled at him and nodded. "This is going to be a mistake..." he sighed and opened the door.  
They all marveled at the bright colors and disgusting smell of the land of chester e cheese. George and ringo already vanished, leaving john, paul, astrid, and stuart, stuart wretched at the smell of week old vomit and pee. Paul and john ran off to pursue their very much adult needs. Paul swiveled his head to look at the very much terrifying run down animatronics,  
"I wonder if they will bring out the costume one." The two walked off, passing glares at gross children with greasy faces,  
"who knew this place was so gross" he sighed,  
"well run by someone named Chuck, you'd suppose the worst." John wallowedd,  
"the rat isn't real idiot." Paul crossed his arms looking at john.  
"That's not what George said." He crossed his arms, matching Paul.  
" You really are gonna believe geo-" both there heads snapped to the image of George dragging the costumed rat to the floor accompanied by screaming children of the sight of a fullgrown man beating a greasy rat into the floor with brute strength.  
"Speak of the devil!" John howled, laughing. The ones left ran over to George "  
WITH THE STRENGTH OF A MPTHER BEAR!! BeRzErKeR!!!" George screeched, body slamming the rat into the floor with the strength of a thousand suns. While everyone was occupied in trying to get the screeching man off of the costume, John snuck up to the employee room and ran in, the marvels of the disgustingly greasy and reused pizza knocked his senses sore out, he ran into the costume room and awed at the ugly costumes, he grabbed one of the heads of the rat and booked it out the door running straight for the exit, them still occupied with George and his rat fiasco. They finally pried George off and ran in the same direction as John, they quickly caught up and ran with all their might,  
"John why did you steal that?!?!" Paul huffed, holding George to not let him escape. Astrid laughed, holding stuart, who looked rather terrified. Then they heard police sirens, dangit. The police cornered them, pointing their guns at them, it was a good thing they where white. They all dropped to the ground with their hands up. The polices voice rang in their ears,  
"you, the one fighting the costume, stand up" George stood up and swallowed, atleast he was pale so they wouldn't know he was indian.  
"Why did you do that" they half yelled at him. George slurred his words in his usual side mouth voice  
"they wouldn't give my lad tickets cause he was an adult." John tried to hold in his laugh as the polices faces, as well as Paul's, twisted.  
"All of you, get in the car" they sighed.  
The 6 hopped in the car, John still trying to contane his laughing.  
"Way to go guys." Paul swallowed.  
They had completely forgot about Brian.


End file.
